I Know Now
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks 2
Summary: "I know now Elsa. I know everything" There will be 3 Parts
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1/3 :D**

* * *

It's been exactly 4 days after the Great Thaw and everything return back to the way it was for everyone. Well everyone expect one. This one particular person felt like that there was something still a mystery in their life and it was leaving them restless. They then came to conclusion that need to go see someone and that someone was the trolls. That night, the person slipped off into the night with an hooded cape and an horse to go find the trolls.

* * *

After a while, the person with the hooded cape and their horse came across an area where there was a bunch of rocks. Somehow, the person with the hooded cape knew that they weren't any normal rocks. The person got off their horse and made their way to the center of the area. When they got to the center, they then said "Hello, I came here to see Pabbie"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake a little and the rocks started to roll and morphed into trolls. They all circled around the person, making it impossible to get out while two of the trolls rolled up to the person.

"Who are you and what do you want with Grand Pabbie?" An male troll named Cliff asked defensively, as he tried to eye the person.

The person pulled back their hood, revealing themselves to be

"Princess Anna!" An female troll named Bulda exclaimed out loud, causing a lot of the trolls to muttered among themselves in shock

_"It's the Princess!"_

_"The Princess!"_

_"What's she doing here?"_

Seeming to hear what one of the trolls said, Anna repeated, with an projected voice, what she said earlier "I came here to see Pabbie" She then looks around with anticipation "Is he here?"

Before any of the trolls got to responded, Pabbie came rolling over to Anna, making everyone quickly moved out of the way.

"Princess Anna! What brings you here at this hour?" Pabbie asked with curiosity in his voice. He wondered what was so important that the Princess needed to see him for that made her come at this time of night.

"I.." Anna hesitated for a moment but decided to come straight out with it. "I..want to remember everything that happened the day..the day you took my memories away"

Pabbie's eyes widen in shock and everyone gasped!

* * *

**Uh oh! Cliffhanger! So what do you guys think? Well I think I have an guess. You're probably wondering how does Anna knows that her memories got taken way the day of the incident? Well you will have to just wait and find :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys part 2/3 :D**

* * *

"H-How do you know?!" Pabbie asked with high curiosity and worry.

Anna starts to scratch the back of her head and began to look around, avoid making contact with Pabbie "I don't know. I guess there was something that I felt was missing"

Pabbie studied the princess eyes and body then let out an heavy sigh "I don't believe you"

"W-What?!" Anna said in surprise, almost stuttering a little.

"I don't believe you" Pabbie repeated "Tell me Princess. How do you know about this?"

Anna stared at the older troll for a minute, trying to show him that he was crazy but she knew that Pabbie was no fool. He's the wise troll that knew everything since the beginning of Arendelle. Anna finally admitted defeat and let an sigh "Okay. I'll tell you...It was Kristoff"

"Kristoff?" Pabbie said in surprise

"Y-Yeah, we made an agreement that we don't keep anything from each other so that we will have an great relationship. Crazy isn't it? I mean he didn't know me that well and he still help me out-Well I kinda force him-Kinda of think about it, I never thank him for it-May-"

"Um Anna?" Pabbie politely interrupted "I think you are getting an little off track"

"Oh sorry..II'll just get back to what I was saying" Anna said embarrassedly. She then took an breath and continue what she was saying "That's when he told me about that night you took away my memory and for some reason I couldn't help but think that might have something to do with Elsa shutting me out all those years"

Pabbie was dumbstruck! He didn't remember seeing Kristoff that night of the accident. Maybe Kristoff isn't that readable after all.

Pabbie rubbed his chin as he muttered to himself "Hmm. I probably need to talk to him about that"

Anna must've heard him because she began to plead to him "No! Please Pabbie! Don't be angry with Kristoff! If there's anyone you should be angry with it should be me! I'm the one who push him into the agreement and to not hide secrets from each other anymore! It's all my fault! So don't punish Kristoff!" She then falls to her knees in front of him.

Pabbie didn't know what to say! He had to admit that he was surprise how quickly the Princess was willing to take the blame for anyone. But that's what made her very special and he can see why Kristoff likes her. Pabbie cracked an smile and puts an hand on the strawberry blonde's shoulder, making her snap her head up at him. Pabbie then says "Very well. No harm will come to Kristoff" He then puts his other hand on his chest "I promise" Anna smiled "Thank you Pabbie" Anna stood up and was about to take her leave

"So I take it you don't want to have your memory back then?"

Anna stopped in her tracks. She quickly snap her head around back to Pabbie "Huh?" She responded awkwardly as she almost trip over her feet

Pabbie smirked at the clumsy princess and said "I will restore your missing memory back"

"Really?!" Anna couldn't believe it! "You really mean that?!"

Pabbie nodded his head and Anna squealed with joy and ran over to him and pick him up, spinning him around "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Anna then suddenly remember the she is an princess and has to be more proper. She sets Pabbie down and clears her throat.

"I mean thank you Pabbie" She said in an proper voice

Pabbie couldn't help but chuckle at her. _'She's a strange one'_ he thought

"Okay but be warn that even though you want this and it happens, just know that someone will be very hurt by this decision"

"Yeah okay" Anna agreed even though she had no idea what he meant by that.

"Okay. Can you kneel down?"

"Uh yeah!"

Anna then quickly kneeled down in front of Pabbie. Pabbie then puts his hand on Anna's head

"Just know that I'm not really suppose to be doing this for I was promise not to but I'll do it this one time for you Princess since you got the right to know"

"Thank you Pabbie" Anna said quietly

"Are you ready?"

Anna can't help but laugh inside as she remember Elsa saying the exact same words before she made an ice skating rink in the middle of the plaza.

"Yeah!" Came Anna's response

Suddenly, an blinding light came from Pabbie's hand and Anna's eyes widen as the memory came back to her.

* * *

_Memory of little Anna and Elsa when she snuck into Elsa's room._

_"Anna go back to sleep"_

_"I just can't! The sky's awake so I'm awake so we have to play!"_

_"Go play by yourself"_

_"Do you wanna build an snowmannn?"_

_Elsa opens her eyes and softly smile._

_Memory then shows Anna and Elsa having fun with her magic and doing all those fun stuff like making their snowman. Making Olaf. Anna was sitting on the chair, making weird faces while Elsa finish making Olaf. She then says in an funny voice while moving one of Olaf's arms __"Hello I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Anna gasped in awe and asonishment as she jump off the chair_

_"I love you Olaf!"_

_Both of the sisters smile at each other, brightly._

_It then show Anna jumping on snow piles that Elsa had created but Elsa suddenly started to worry for the strawberry blonde's safety who doesn't have regards for her safety at this point._

_"Slow down!"_

_"Anna!"_

_The little powers shot through Elsa's fingers as she fell to the ground, and accidentally hit Anna on the side of the head, making her go lifeless and rolled down the snow pile. Elsa was struck with terror as she got up from the ground and ran over to her unconscious little sister.  
_

_"Anna!" Elsa gasped out as she pulled her sister into her lap_

_An white streak then slowly starts to appear on Anna's head._

* * *

_"Mama! Papa!" Elsa screamed_

_"It's okay Anna I got you"_

_On cue, Both their parents rushed in at the same time. _

_"Elsa what happen?!"_

___"I'm sorry Anna"_

_"She's ice cold"_

_"I know where we can take her"_

_They then rushed off on their horses to the trolls. Not seeming to notice Kristoff and Sven at the time._

_"Ice? Come on Sven!"_

* * *

_Memory then show Anna _

_"Your majesty. Cursed or __born?''_

_"Born and they are getting stronger"_

_Pabbie then gestured for their mother to lower Anna to him. He places an hand on her _

_"You're lucky it was not the heart for that is most hard to change but the head can be easily done"_

_"Do what you must"_

_Pabbie then healed Anna_

_"There she won't remember any of this"_

_"So she won't remember I have powers?"_

_"Yes you see Elsa"_

_Elsa moved a little forward from her family_

_"There is great beauty in your magic but also great danger!"__  
_

_Elsa gasped _

_"You must learn how to control it. Fear will be your enemy"_

_Elsa recoiled back in fear and lean into her father._

_"No. We can teach her. She will learn how to control it I'm sure. Until then locked the gates, we will reduce the staff, we will limit her contact with people, keep her powers hidden from everyone. __Including Anna" _

_The memory then ended with Anna watching Elsa closed her out for the very first time._

* * *

The light vanished when Anna gasped as she jumped back from Pabbie's hand like it was on fire! "Well?" Cliff asked, looking at Pabbiie. "Did it work?" Budha finished for him while also looking at Pabbie as well. Pabbie did an soft smile at both of them then pointed at Anna as he said "See for yourself" The two trolls look an slightly dazed Princess. They then slowly walked over to her.

"Princess?" Cliff asked

"Did it work? Do you remember?" Budha questioned as she look at the Princess in concern.

"I remember..." Anna said as she stare blankly ahead. Suddenly, the words then slowly sunk in "I remember!" She exclaimed loudly as she ran pass the trolls, making them all move out the way, so she can get to her horse. When she got to her horse, she turn around and bowed at the trolls for their service "Thank you"

"Anytime. And Anna?" Pabbie said as he step a little closer.

"Yes?" Anna answered as she face Pabbie. "Just-" Pabbie began to say until he got rudely interrupted by the other trolls absurd questions.

"When are you going to tie the knot with Kristoff?" asked another troll

"You idiot! She already did!" exclaimed another troll

"Really?! When was the wedding?!" asked another troll

Anna giggled at this sudden argument. As much as Anna wanted to stay and join the argument, she really had to get going. There was a lot of things she wanted to talk to her sister about the return memory she got restored.

Anna jumped onto her horse and quickly rode back at fast speed to Arendelle. Forgetting to hear what Pabbie had to say. When Pabbie manage to get everyone under control, he then finished saying

''Go easy on Elsa" But he then notice that Anna was long gone. He then sighs but smiles "I have faith that she will not go too hard on her sister. Will she?"

* * *

It didn't take Anna an minute to put the horse away and burst through the doors while yelling out "ELSA! ELSA WHERE ARE YOU?!" As if on cue, Elsa quickly emerged herself from the throne room with an book in her hand. "What is it Anna?" She watch the strawberry blonde panted heavily. When she managed to catch her breath, Anna then says with fidgeting fingers "Elsa. Can we um talk"

"Sure Anna. What is it?"

"I know" Anna blurted out

"Know what Anna?" Elsa asked as she began to feel confuse and worry at the same time. What could it be possible that Anna know?

"I know what happened that day..." Anna took an heart stopping pause before she continue "That day of the accident"

That is when Elsa dropped her book on to the ground as she gasped in terror!

"H-H-How did you?!" Elsa asked in wonder and nervousness

Anna replied by saying "Pabbie gave it to me-well I kinda made him give it to me and now I know what really happen and I was hoping we can talk about it"

"But wh-" Elsa stop herself. 'Oh no! She knows!' Elsa looks back at Anna with an unknown written expression on her face

"Elsa?" Anna asked in worry and concern "What's worn-?"

Elsa then took off running away from her. Anna was confuse for a second but then notice what was happening

"ELSA!" Anna shouts after her and takes off for her.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What do you guys think?! Sorry that I keep leaving off with these cliffhangers but don't worry the last part will be update soon :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3/3 :D**

* * *

'I can't believe she knows?! How did she know?! Who told her?! Well it doesn't matter now, she knows!'

Anna's screams were heard from an distant. Saying for her to stop but Elsa kept going. She ran all the way up the stairs and into her parents' room. As she went to slammed the door, Anna pushed it fully open, knocking Elsa down to the ground!

"A-Anna?!" Elsa stuttered out. She was surprise of the strength her little sister suddenly got.

"No Elsa. You're not shutting me out again!" Anna yelled at her

"Anna you don't understand" Elsa tried to reason as she got herself off the ground.

"Yes I do and its all my fault!"

"Y-Your fault?" Elsa said bewildered at what her sister was saying. How can any of this was her fault?

"Yes!"

Oh Anna. Nothing is your fault"

"Oh really?!" Anna said sarcastically Then prove it to me"

"Prove it?"

"Yes Elsa! If it's not my fault then you tell me what **really** happen that night of the accident if you failed to do so then I'll tell you the **real** truth into why it's my fault!"

Elsa stared at Anna for a few moments before she turn her head away. She took an deep breath before slightly turning back to Anna

"We were having fun and..." Elsa then starts to trail off for a minute

"And?" Anna said, beckoning for Elsa to continue on. Elsa snap out of it and continues by saying "And my powers struck you in the head. Th-th-that is it. That's all that happen"

Anna looked at Elsa and blurted out "It's all my fault"

Elsa snap her head back at Anna with widen eyes as she exclaimed "What?! How is it your fault?! I told you the truth didn't I?!"

Anna just shook her head at her sister "I said the real truth Elsa. The **real** truth!"

Elsa went silent for a minute before she answered quietly "It is.."

* * *

Anna looked at her sister and sigh heavily "I remember that night very differently Elsa. I do"

Elsa didn't say anything but just looked at her sister as she continue on

"I remember coming to your room in the middle of the night, begging you to wake up. You told me to go back to sleep but I told you that the sky's awake so I'm awake and we have to play. You push off the bed playfully and I came back knowing how to get you out of bed by saying-

"Do you wanna build an snowmannn?" Elsa said in Anna's child voice. Anna laugh a little "Yeah just like that. I then drag you to the big room and told you to do the magic and from there we were having fun. We made Olaf and slides. Then you made snow piles for me and I jump on them. You then told me to slow down but I wasn't listening. You then slip on the ice and in effort and fear, you try to catch me but end up hitting me instead.

Then our parents took us to the trolls, accidentally meeting Kristoff and Sven along the way and I got my memories taking away and you were so concern and frighting for me and your powers when you saw those visions of what will happen in the future. So in order to protect me from you, you gave up your freedom and happiness and stay in fear. Oh my gods why Elsa? Why did I have to be so stupid?!"

"Anna.." Elsa didn't know what to say at first but end up saying "It wasn't your fault"

"No it's all my fault!" Anna shouted, backing away from Elsa a little bit "I'm so sorry Elsa! Truly I am!"

Elsa looked at Anna as she continue on

"I ruined everything between me and our family! I'm the reason why mom and dad got so scared of you! I'm the reason I was alone and lost my best friend all those years! I'm the reason you're suffering now and don't like your powers all those years!"

Seeing how heartbroken Anna was, Elsa walked toward Anna who's head was still down, silently sobbing. She reach to cup Anna's cheek but stop midway. Just as she was about to pull back, her inner self tells her this 'No. She needs you now'

Elsa then slowly reach back caress Anna's cheek in her hand "Anna. Look at me"

Anna just ignore her and kept crying.

She then tilted Anna's chin up so she can face her. She then says sternly "Anna. This isn't your fault. None of it"

"How can you say that?! I did this to you. To us!" Anna yelled as she threw her hand in the air, gesturing at the portrait of her parents then at Elsa and herself. She then starts breaking down crying her eyes out.

Elsa felt her heart starting to break. She couldn't stand it!

She knew that love will thaw a frozen heart but can it mend an broken one? She didn't know what to do. Here her sister's stand, crying her eyes out and blaming herself for what she has clearly not done and she is just standing there.

'You can walk away. You don't need to deal with this' Said the voice in Elsa's head. It had an point but Elsa didn't follow through with it. Instead, she walk over to Anna and said to her calmly

"There was no way you could of prevent our parents dying on that shipwreck. They had an duty to carry out and there was no way they were going to let that down. And what happen with me having to concealing not feeling my powers after that accident wasn't just your fault. It was mine as well. It's my job to protect you from any harm even if that harm is me"

"Yeah. I know but-but-but!"

"Hey! You once said on the day our parents' funeral that we only have each other, just you and I right?"

Anna sniffed but agree to what her sister was saying. Elsa smiled

* * *

"Then everything is not just one of our fault but both of ours okay? We are sisters and sisters will always be there for each other no matter what. Like how you did for me and like I'm doing right now"

Anna now starts to rub her eyes and hiccup a little

Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "Hey will you stop crying already? You making this an little uncomfortable for me"

"I can't" Anna whined

"I know what can"

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Anna challenged

Elsa gave her toothless grin with her arms wide open "Anna. Do you wanna build an snowman?"

And just like that, Anna dried all of her tears and gave a teary smile to Elsa

"I love you Elsa" Anna said as she threw herself onto Elsa, giving her an hug

Elsa didn't waste an moment to hug her sister back as she whispered "I love you too baby sis. I always have"

Anna smiled warmly and nuzzle into the hug "I know that. I know now"

* * *

**AND THAT'S THE END OF I KNOW NOW :D REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND ALSO PART 2 OF THE BIRDS AND THE BEES WILL BE OUT TODAY AS WELL AND POSSIBLY PART 3 OF TOLD YOU I GOT YOUR BACK :D**


End file.
